FÉLIX
by Gothmary96
Summary: C'est une nouvelle année qui commence pour notre chère Granger et elle promet d'être... Ouf. Pas facile de vivre avec la rupture, un Casanova et surtout pas facile de vivre avec Drago Malefoy comme colocataire. Bonne chance, Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour!**_

 _ **Non ce n'est pas la suite de Moldu vs sorciers, mais je vous dis que ce sera pour bientôt!**_

 ** _Comme camp de vacances, j'espère pouvoir publier de manière régulière, car j'ai déjà quelques chapitres de fini._**

 ** _Je vous souhaite une bonne année, même si je suis clairement en retard et je vous dis aussi bonne lecture, car j'en ai fini avec mon blabla!_**

 ** _PS : Le texte est corrigé avec mon bon vouloir, mais je n'ai pas de correctrice (correcteur) officielle (officiel), donc pardonné mes fautes et si jamais ça vous intéresse de me corriger, il me ferra grand bien d'avoir de votre aide! :)_**

 ** _XX- Gothmary96_**

* * *

 _ **FÉLIX**_

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

 _Soirée de fille_

En ce beau samedi soir, Hermione et quelques filles de Gryffondor s'était rassemblée pour une Soirée de filles.

Poudlard ayant été reconstruit dans un temps record et ayant la chance de finir leur scolarité comme il se devait. Hermione était retournée à Poudlard plus confiante que jamais. Pour cela, elle avait aussi besoin de se détendre au moins une fois par mois! Et pour ce faire, les filles de Gryffondor avaient également besoin d'une petite sauterie tranquille avec une bouteille d'alcool et des potins croustillants.

Étant préfète, Hermione avait décidée que pour ces soirées, elle allait dormir dans son ancien lit dans le dortoir des filles et non dans son appartement qu'elle partageait avec son homologue masculin.

 _ **-Tu dois répondre, Ginny! Si non, tu bois!**_ Annonça Padma Patil en poussant la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu dans les mains de la rousse.

Ginny prit la bouteille et bu au goulot. Par la suite, elle fit la grimasse et déposa la bouteille sur le plancher.

 _ **-Sérieusement… Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit?**_

 _ **-J'ai mes raisons! Harry est une icône publique et sa vie privée ne doit pas être étalée à tout va!**_

 _ **-Alors, s'est Harry qui a la plus grosse?**_ S'esclaffa Lavande.

Ginny rougit, mais cacha son malaise en poussant la bouteille à Hermione. Elle venait quand même de répondre malgré elle à cette satanée question salace.

 _ **-As-tu déjà fait un rêve érotique sur un élève de Poudlard?**_

Hermione regarda son amie qui était assez pompette. Cela faisait un moment qu'elles jouaient à ce jeu stupide de « Vérité ou Bois ». Hermione avait, depuis là, répondu aux questions les plus « soft », mais à force, les filles étaient passées au niveau supérieur et les questions avaient prit une autre tournure.

 _ **-Oui, bien sûr. Je ne suis pas faite en bois!**_ Répondit Hermione.

 _ **-Elle était trop facile ta question, Gin.**_ S'exclama Katie Bell.

Le jeu se poursuivit encore pendant un moment et jusque là, près de la moitié étaient saoules et le reste étaient pompette. Pour sa part, Hermione n'avait que bu trois gorgé, mais rien de bien grave. Elle était « feeling ».

 _ **-Si tu devais te taper un des deux « Princes » de Poudlard qui choisirais-tu, Mione?**_

 _ **-Ni l'un ni l'autre.**_ S'exclama Hermione. _ **Par contre, toi, Gin, tu te taperais bien Félix Châtenois!**_ Ricana Hermione.

Ginny vira au rouge et jeta un regard outré à Hermione. C'était son secret et Poudlard ne devait pas le savoir, car cela compromettrait ces chances avec Harry.

 _ **-Quoi?**_ Annonça Hermione contente d'avoir éviter le « Ce n'es pas une réponse correcte, Hermione, tu dois choisir ou boire ».

La soirée se termina vers 2 heures du matin et après avoir bu une potion anti gueule de bois, juste au cas ou, Hermione sombra dans le sommeille.

* * *

 **Alors? Une review?**

 **XX- Gothmary96**


	2. Chapter 2

_**BONJOUR!**_

 ** _Voilà un autre chapitre!_**

 ** _PS: Je suis désolée pour les fautes... ;)_**

 ** _PPS: Je sais que mon titre est assez buff, mais quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire (cette fiction), je devais trouver un titre pour la sauvegarder et c'est la première chose qui m'est passée par la tête..._**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

 ** _XX-Gothmary96_**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

 _Ce n'était que le matin…_

En ouvrant les yeux, il eu immédiatement envie de les refermer. Pas qu'il faisait trop clair, non loin de là, la météo était des plus maussades en ce 7 Novembre, mais bien parce que Drago venait de faire un rêve des plus plaisant.

Des brides affluaient encore dans son esprit, faisant tressauter son érection matinale. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de plonger dans le sommeil le plus vite possible, mais un bruit le sorti de sa rêverie. Ce bruit fut plutôt une voix, la voix d'une fille vraiment pas contente!

 _ **-Arg!**_

Le blond tendit l'oreille et cru entendre : « Putain de merde, Malefoy! J'en ai vraiment marre de ce sal cafard! »

Il n'en fut pas plus au blond pour perdre le petit sourire qui avait envahis son visage quelques secondes plus tôt.

Hermione Granger commençait sa journée du mauvais pied. Effectivement, Hermione venait de tomber sur un incroyable bordel. On aurait dit qu'il y avait eu une tempête! Sans parler qu'elle venait de trouver… un string en dentelle noire sur la table à café où elle avait posé son roman préféré d'où, désormais, les pages étaient éparpillés ça et là.

Rouge de colère, elle déboula dans la chambre du blond, sans même prendre la peine de cogner.

 _ **-Malefoy! Tu n'es qu'une espèce de porc! Tu aurais pu jeter un sort de nettoyage après ta petite sauterie! Je ne suis pas ta bonne! Sans parler que c'est horrible de polluer le canapé avec tes parties de jambes en l'air avec Parkinson!**_ Cracha méchamment Hermione en jetant le minuscule sous-vêtement à la face du blond qui semblait outré que la jeune femme se soit donnée l'autorisation de pénétrer dans sa chambre sans son consentement.

Hermione ne laissa pas un quart de seconde au Serpentard pour répliquer qu'elle avait déjà fait volte face avant de quitter la chambre et claqué violement la porte.

Sur ce, la Gryffondor fila sous la douche et se prépara à débuter son dimanche matin comme il se devait. Elle avait tout un planning. Pour commencer, elle allait prendre une douche chaude et bienfaitrice. Par la suite, elle allait aller étudier à la bibliothèque, à sa table favorite. Elle irait, après cela, diner avec Harry et Ron à Prés-au-lard, pendant la sortie permise et elle reviendrait assez tôt pour faire ces devoirs avant de souper. Après le repas, elle irait voir le match de Quidditch avec les garçons, amitiés obligent. Finalement, elle ferait sa ronde obligatoire du Dimanche soir avec un Serpentard et elle finirait par se coucher dans son lit avec …

Son roman était en miettes! Il était … À cette pensée, elle imagina ces mains au cou de « la Maudite Fouine Blonde » qui lui servait de colocataire.

De son côté, Drago était à présent assis dans son lit et il fixait encore la porte.

Comment osait-elle? Comment osait-elle le punir d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis?

Bien sur, il avait fait la fête avec quelques Serpentards la veille, mais rien de bien épouvantable. Il avait trop bu, certes, mais il n'avait pas forniqué avec Pansy, ni qui ce soit d'ailleurs! Cette soirée avait été réservée exclusivement aux mecs! Et le string… Drago se frotta les tempes en essayant de ce remémorer les circonstances entourant le bout de tissus. Puis, il eu un flash. Ce string n'était qu'un trophée qu'avait apporté Blaise afin de frimer sur sa nouvelle conquête. Ce con avait du l'oublié sur la table du salon, après leur partie de Poker que Drago avait, bien entendu, remporté haut la main!

Bref, le Serpentard regarda son érection qui désormais était assez piteuse. Bien sûr, il avait encore la trique, mais ce n'était que la pression de l'urine dans sa vessie. Les souvenirs de ses songes s'étaient envolés comme son envie de faires de choses peu catholique à une certaine brune.

Lorsqu'il entendit les robinets se fermer, il comprit que la Gryffondor avait terminé sa douche. Tout en soupirant, il attrapa son bas de pyjama et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Aurait-il la chance de voir Miss-Je-sais-Tout en tenue d'Ève?

Lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec la Gryffondor, elle roula les yeux et soupira en passant son chemin comme si de rien était. Elle l'ignorait et ça Drago détestait cela! Pire, elle avait déjà revêtis des fringues Moldue.

 _ **-Bon matin, à toi aussi, Granger!**_

Hermione l'ignora et attrapa son sac, avant de quitter l'appartement des préfets en chef. Malefoy n'allait pas gâcher sa journée, point-barre.

 **-X0x-x0X-**

En arrivant à sa table fétiche, Hermione remarqua un brun. La jeune femme reconnue le Serdaigle. C'était Félix Châtenois, le nouveau titulaire au poste du garçon le plus mignon de Poudlard et de « Prince des Serdaigle », donc en bref, il concourait contre un certain blond, lui, également « Prince de sa maison ». Félix était également un excellent joueur de Quidditch. Aux sélections, il avait concouru contre Cho Chang pour être attrapeur de l'équipe et il avait obtenu le poste, aillant attrapez un vif d'or de plus que Cho.

Hermione soupira fortement, ce qui eut pour effet de déranger le joli brun, car il ne fallait pas taire que Félix était très bel homme avec ces yeux d'un noir profond, caché derrière des lunettes carrées, sa peau parfaite et son sourire charmeur.

En voyant la brune, il lui fit un petit sourire et Hermione afficha un air furieux.

La chance n'était réellement pas de son côté! Hermione détestait ce genre de mec. C'était un Malefoy puissance MILLE! Sans parler qu'il rendait Hermione folle de rage! Malefoy était certes un très bon élève, côté rendement scolaire seulement, mais Félix lui volait pratiquement la vedette. Il était _presque_ aussi bon qu'elle.

 _ **-Bonjour…**_ Dit-il entre ces lèvres pleines et rosées.

Hermione le toisa méchamment ce qui fit sourire d'avantage le brun.

La Gryffondor avança et décida de s'assoir à _SA_ table. Ce petit con n'aurait pas sa table. Elle sortie son nécessaire d'écriture et les trois rouleaux de parchemin qu'elle avait apportez ainsi que ces notes du cours d'arithmancie.

 _ **-Ça va?**_ Demanda Félix en voyant la jeune femme devenir complètement de marbre.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et il sentit le froid l'envahir.

 _ **-Non.**_ Répondit froidement Hermione avant de se pencher devant ces parchemins.

Le brun haussa un sourcil et continua de fixer Hermione.

Depuis le début des cours que le Serdaigle avait remarqué la jolie Gryffondor et il était tout simplement fasciné par ce petit bout de femme. Hermione était une jeune femme très mystérieuse, pour lui. Elle était si vive d'esprit, si avide de savoir,… si différente des filles qu'il rencontrait.

Soudainement, Hermione le sorti de ces pensées, en chuchotant :

 _ **-Cesse de me fixer.**_ Dit-elle en sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

 _ **-C'est que tu es jolie.**_ Dit-il afin de susciter son attention.

 _ **-Ça ne prend pas avec moi, Dom Juan.**_ _**Laisse-moi travailler en silence.**_

 _ **-Qui est Dom Juan?**_

Hermione leva enfin les yeux vers lui et soupira. Félix fut satisfait, car Hermione se décrispa quelque peu, mais elle se referma aussitôt.

 _ **-Tu n'as qu'à aller faire des recherches dans la section Moldue de la bibliothèque si tu veux le savoir.**_ Répondit sèchement Hermione.

Félix haussa les épaules avant de décréter :

 _ **-On s'est levé du pied gauche, ce matin?**_

Hermione leva les yeux et déposa sa plume sur la table. Ces joues étaient rouges et elle dit d'une voix ferme, mais un peu trop forte :

 _ **-Sérieusement!? Un conseil, fout moi la paix.**_

Sur ce, elle eut droit à un « CHUT! » puissant de Mrs Pince qui lui fit les gros yeux. Cela eut pour effet de calmer Hermione quelque peu.

Félix haussa un sourcil. Il n'était pas impressionné par la réaction d'Hermione. Il avait une sœur et il savait très bien reconnaitre les signes du SPM.

 _ **-Tu sais, il existe des potions pour réduire… les SPM…**_ Chuchota le brun à l'endroit d'Hermione.

La brune ne le prit pas sur le même ton que lui et releva brusquement la tête de sa feuille et ramassa ces choses avec rage avant de dire :

 _ **-Va te faire foutre! Je ne vais pas avoir mes règles, espèce d'idiot! Mêle-toi donc de tes affaires!**_

Sur ce, Hermione eu droit à une réprimande de Mrs Pince :

 _ **-Miss Granger, si vous n'êtes pas capable de garder le silence, je vous demanderais de sortir.**_

Hermione quitta la bibliothèque sans un mot de plus. Elle était trop en colère pour dire quoi que ce soit de toute façon.

 **-X0x-x0X-**

En arrivant à la table des Rouges et Or, elle remarqua Luna et Ginny assise à discuter. Elle se pressa de les rejoindre pour enfin laisser sortir la vapeur.

 _ **-C'est moi ou tous les mecs du bahut se sont passez le mot pour me faire chier, ce matin!**_

Surprise, les deux jeunes femmes haussèrent un sourcil intrigué.

 _ **-De quoi tu parles, Mione?**_

 _ **-Ce matin j'ai croisé ton frère (le frère de Ginny, Ron) avec Félicity en pleine séance de « roulage de pelle ».**_

Ginny fit une moue encore plus intriguée.

 _ **-Félicity Châtenois, la sœur de « La Prostituée ».**_ Cracha Hermione d'un air tout à fait dégouté.

 _ **-HERMIONE!**_ S'étouffa la cadette Weasley en voyant son amie insulter son « Crush». _**Ron sort avec elle?**_ Dit-elle en s'adoucissant.

 _ **-Tu ne savais pas? Ils sont inséparables depuis que cette greluche est dans l'équipe de Quidditch.**_

 _ **-Sérieusement?**_

 _ **-Je les ai vu l'autre jour, sous les gradins. Ils…**_

 _ **-Luna.**_ Chuchota sèchement Ginny en donnant un coup de coude à la blonde.

Hermione sembla intriguée, mais réalisa vite qu'au regard de Ginny cela semblait grave et surtout incroyablement vrai.

 _ **-Tu le sais depuis quand?**_ Demanda Hermione en sentant la tristesse l'envahir.

 _ **-Pas longtemps… Mais, je comptais te le dire. Sérieusement, Hermione! S'est seulement que…**_ Essaya de se défendre la rousse.

 _ **-Que quoi, Gin? Tu crois que je n'étais pas prête à l'entendre?**_

 _ **-Non… C'est seulement que… Je… Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire. Je sais que votre relation amical bat de l'aile depuis votre rupture, mais…**_

 _ **-Non, ça suffit!**_ _**Je ne veux plus rien entendre.**_ Coupa Hermione avant de se lever de table.

D'un pas rapide, elle quitta la Grande salle.

 **-X0x-x0X-**

À bout de souffle, Hermione s'arrêta de courir. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue et elle se laissa choir au sol dans les feuilles mortes.

D'un geste vif, elle essuya les sillons humides qui lui barraient le visage.

 _ **-C'est quoi cette journée de merde!?**_ Dit-elle à voix haute.

Soudainement, la brune réalisa qu'elle n'était pas habillée en conséquence et qu'il faisait assez froid dehors.

Peu lui importait.

Elle ramena ces jambes contre elle et cacha son visage dans ces bras.

* * *

 **Une petite review pour m'encourager? :)**


End file.
